


Freedom

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [16]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Good deeds and model kits.
Series: Lives!verse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, "'they fight crime!'"

Somehow, shopping for a birthday gift for Nicol had turned into a more involved outing. They'd had an amazing lunch, bought more things for Nicol than they'd planned, and picked up a few little treats for themselves, too.

And MIguel hadn't complained about much of it. He'd even bought himself a little model kit of an M1 Astray and vowed to paint it orange. Which, of course, had meant they'd needed to make another stop to find the perfect orange paint.

"Look at that," Mayura said as she pointed through the hobby shop window at a massive diorama of a mobile suits. It arched upwards, from sea to land to air and then there were even kits dangling against a black-painted wall that was supposed to be space.

It wasn't any battle that had actually happened, of course, but all of them mashed together. And in the center was the Freedom and Cagalli's Strike Rouge.

"You could get one of those and paint it orange." Mayura giggled and pointed at the Freedom.

"No," Miguel said quickly, shaking his head. "I'll stick with the M1."

"Aw, okay. Maybe I'll get one..." Mayura didn't think she'd be able to figure out how to put it together, but she wasn't going to say anything.

Just before she could reach for the door, it flew open and a man came running out clutching a big box.

"Stop! Thief!"

Before Mayura could even turn, Miguel kicked a leg out flawlessly and caught the man in the midsection. He dropped almost instantly and it was only then that Mayura remembered that had been metal connecting.

Seconds later, the clerk was out beside them, looking at the winded thief and then Miguel and Mayura, who was trying to figure out what had been worth stealing. Some sort of remote control car? It looked expensive...

They left with far more than orange paint. Though Mayura was going to wait til she didn't have spectators to put together the beautiful little model Freedom she'd been given. Just in case.


End file.
